russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Hapi Kung Healthy
Hapi Kung Healthy (Happy is Healthy) or HKH ia a Philippine 30-minute magazine sitcom for health aired by IBC which boast of a first-in-its-class format called Live Health Magazine Sitcom. Conceptualized and created by IBC Entertainment TV head Jose Javer Reyes HKH is a situation comedy in a public service and health format. The program delivers up-to-date information in a live comic situation making it the first in Philippine health media. Hosted by Manilyn Reynes and Dr. Edwin Bien with a co-casting Jeff Arcilla, Lou Veloso and Arlene Tolibas. The show packed deals with health issues and aims to educate children and parents about diseases and to prevent the spread these ailments of the medical viewers. About the show Hapi Kung Healthy, IBC's newest sunday comedy health show, is an off-the-wall cut beyond the usual medical guide on TV routine. And hey!? What's the difference medical anyway? Hapi Kung Healthy's segments are not the typical gigs one sees on 30-minute public service and medical shows. The program has deals with health issues with comic situations one would see and aims to educate children and parents about diseases and to prevent the spread of these ailments, which makes the show a unique health approach to an avid viewer's healthy guide habits. It's a show that medical education. Hapi Kung Healthy is a whole new act from the all-too-serious-comedy half-hour medical television shows on TV, which makes it a definitely smart and bubbly health to provent the tightness come break of day. It's a perfect and breezy get-away to remove those hassles and perk up the smile in the healthy. HKH's story revolves around a typical Filipino medical family and in their day-to-day experiences. Accurate and actual health shall be introduced medical concerns. First in the Philippine Media, the program is patterned as magazine sitcom medical center setting and the segments featured in the show. The health and medical segments will be canned and the medical assistance and dialogues of characters are delivered in the show live. With the experiences and versatility of the doctors and physicians, the challenge here is how to make people laugh yet maintain high medical issues in bring medical and healthy from the public service help at home. With HAPI KUNG HEALTHY, healthy will never be boring! Cast include famous TV actress Manilyn Reynes, the doctor Dr. Edwin Bien, actor Jeff Arcilla, Filipino actor, comedian, theater actor, director and politician Lou Veloso and female comedienne Arlene Tolibas. Directed by Jeffrey Jeturian. It is also a theme-song composed by Lito Camo and performed by Manilyn Reynes. Cast 'Main host' *Manilyn Reynes *Dr. Edwin Bien *Jeff Arcilla *Lou Veloso *Arlene Tolibas Segments *'Kook Ko To!' - The food and nutrition for cooking with Chef Jef teach them how to whip healthy dishes from their own kitchens with professional chef. *'Kalusugan-Tuhan' - A 30-second segment with Dr. Louie on the medical about diseases on health issues in public service. *'Turn Healthy ni Nurse Arlie' - A health guide with Dr. Arlie turns on healthy with guest physicians. *'Healthie Kiddie 101' - Dr. Manilyn for kids in healthy for children. Awards and Nominations *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Educational Program) - Won *2001 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Best Educational Program) - Nominated References External links *Program Site *Hapi Kung Healthy on Facebook *Hapi Kung Healthy on Twitter See also *IBC *List of Philippine television shows *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:1999 Philippine television series debuts Category:1999 television series debuts Category:IBC News and Category:Philippine television series